In Japan, the declining birthrate and the aging population are advancing rapidly due to the increase in an average life expectancy of citizens and the decrease in a birthrate. Along with this, hospitals, elderly welfare facilities, and the like that accommodate those who need nursing care (care recipients) are increasing, but a serious situation in which nurses and careworkers are chronically insufficient is caused due to reasons such as a grueling work situation. Particularly, during the night or the like, a small number of people have to watch a lot of care recipients, and thus a burden on careworkers or the like increases, and this is one of causes leading to a further manpower shortage.
In order to alleviate such a burden on the careworkers or the like, a technique for supporting nursing care services is required. For example, various techniques for monitoring the care recipients in order to cause a machine to perform some of works of the careworkers or the like have been developed.
A technique in which, when an abnormality detecting device detects an abnormality in a monitoring target in a facility, images of the monitoring target are captured by a camera installed in a monitoring device, and the image data are transmitted to an external terminal via a network or the like, so that a current state of the monitoring target is remotely monitored is disclosed in Patent Literature 1.